Tripatale Chapter 4: Waterfall
'-connection re-established-' '-continuing transmission-' Tripatale Press Z to Start. NOTE: There are some messed-up problems in this chapter. Chapter 4: Waterfall The Dew Falls Entrance '' Take 1 Izzy: Finally, a new area. So long, Haildwin! Bethany: We'll never get ''blizzards ''ever again! Hamara: Now, we are arrived at The Dew Falls. Izzy's phone rang. Izzy: Hello? Papyrus: ROCKS? Papyrus: IT MUST BE ONE OF UNDYNE'S INGENIOUS PUZZLES. Papyrus: YOU'D BETTER BE CAREFUL! Papyrus: OKAY, BYE! Bethany: I have a bad feeling as I step into the tall grass. Whilst there at the tall grass, A mysterious knight appears and Papyrus arrived to talk about the daily report. Monster Kid did see the mysterious knight. Monster Kid: Hey, who's that? I'll get her! Director: ''NOOOOOOO!!! But it was too late. Monster Kid drives a Rocket Van (from Breadwinners) and rammed the mysterious knight out of Mt. Ebott and into the Sweaty Footballers Pants Depot ''from '''Skatoony'. Director: CUT! Take 2 Bethany: I have a bad feeling as I step into the tall grass. Whilst there at the tall grass, A mysterious appears and Papyrus arrived to talk about the daily report. Papyrus: H...HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT... Papyrus: UHHH... REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER... Papyrus: ...HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Papyrus: Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! Papyrus: YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF... Papyrus accidently leaned on a turbo boost lever which makes the entire cave scene turned into a wormhole which moves very faster than the speed of light. The three students and Papyrus get trapped by a large orb and sent into the portal. After exiting the portal, the large orb has crashlanded into the Human-Animal Hybrid Genetics Lab ''from '''Skatoony'. Director: CUT, CUT, CUT, CUT, CUT, CUT! Monster Kid's Debut After Izzy, Hamara and Bethany has hiden through the tall grass, Monster Kid arrives. Monster Kid: Yo... did you see the way she was staring at you...? Monster Kid: That...was...so...AWESOME! Monster Kid: C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some good guys! Director: CUT! Can you please stop saying 'Beat up some good guys?' Monster Kid: Beat up some good guys? Director: Oh yeah, when Mom told me to be a doctor, I should've listened! The Dew Falls Lotus Bridge Puzzle Take 1 Papyrus: WOWIE, I HAD AN AWKWARD TIME IN THIS ROOM EARLIER. Papyrus: YOU REALLY DIDN'T SEE IT! Izzy: Hmm... Hamara: When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout. Bethany: This sounds suspiciously like a puzzle. Izzy carries the flowers up, and then... A Megalodon shark (from the film: The Meg) jumps out from the water and eats the four lotuses and the entire cave was crumbled up. Hamara was crushed by a cave stalagmite. Director: Hamara, are you OK? Hamara: Yes, I can hear you. Director: But... what about? Hamara: Yeah, I had to go get some nachos, so I got my wand to help me. Take 2 Izzy: Hmm... Hamara: When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout. Bethany: This sounds suspiciously like...A PUZZLE. All (except Bethany): A PUZZLE?!?! At that moment, an organ player played scary music. Director: HEY, Give over! The organ player stopped playing her organ and shut it up. Take 3 Izzy: Hmm... Hamara: When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout. Bethany: This sounds suspiciously like a puzzle. Izzy carries the flowers up, and drops them into the water. Izzy tries carrying the fourth flower but she eventually sneezes and she fell down from the waterfall and screamed like a little girl very loud offscreen. It also happens when all of the glass was shattered in Australia. Director: CUT! Hamara: I think Izzy broke her back. Director: Great, can someone send Izzy into the hospital? Take 4 Izzy: Hmm... Hamara: When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout. Bethany: This sounds suspiciously like a puzzle. Izzy carries the flowers up, and drops them into the water. Hamara: When I do, they float in a straight line, until they hit dry land or another flower. Bethany: When I line four up... Bethany: They form a BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDGE!!! Director: Can you please pipe down, Bethany! We'll hurt our ears! Bethany: Sorry. Whilst the three students continue for the walk, one lotus flower activates as a spring and launches Izzy out of Mt. Ebott, and into the Broken Clock Factory ''from '''Skatoony.' Director: CUT! WHAT THE HELIODOR WAS THAT?! Wish Room Take 1/First Wish Izzy: In the next room, lights sparkle on the ceiling. Papyrus: THE WISHING ROOM. DO YOU HAVE A WISH? Izzy: I have a wish! Papyrus: GO ON. SANS WILL LOVE IT! Izzy: I wish that the three students including the director teleport into Saudi Arabian Desert! The three students including the director teleports from The Dew Falls ''into ''Saudi Arabian Desert. Hamara: Oh, that's what my holiday place is! Director: How in the... Take 2/Second Wish Papyrus: DO YOU HAVE A WISH? Hamara: I have a wish! Papyrus: GO ON. SANS WILL LOVE IT! Hamara: I wish that we all have a Summer pool party! Director: What, Bethany: The, Izzy: Helium? A huge pool appears with lots of inflatable toys, candies and lots of friends (including Mad Mew Mew) playing in the pool. Hamara: Let's have a splash party! The three students and the director are having fun at the pool playing with water and inflatable toys. Director: I like your wish, Hamara! Hamara: You're welcome, director. Papyrus (in director's outfit): CUT! Director: We're trying to have fun at the pool. Papyrus (in director's outfit): OUT! IT'S NOT ALLOWED TO BRING ANY ADULTS OR KIDS IN THE POOL AT THE SAME TIME! Director: Sorry. Izzy, Hamara & Bethany: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Mad Mew Mew: Can I have a suncream? Take 3/Third Wish WARNING: CRAZINESS AHEAD Papyrus: DO YOU HAVE A WISH? Bethany: I have a wish! Papyrus: GO ON. SANS WILL LOVE IT! Bethany: I wish that we can have lots of EDM music playing in the background! All (except Bethany): EDM?!?!?! Bethany: Let's party! One of the Best Summer Dance songs played in the background (including Calvin Harris ft. Dua Lipa - One Kiss). Director: CUT! Papyrus: YOU ARE THE BEST, DIRECTOR! Izzy: I don't know if the director have eight legs. The director grew other legs making it 8. Bethany (repeatedly): NO, PLEASE NO, NO, NO, WE'RE ALL GONNA BE! Hamara: Oh no, not Bethany too! A pool party appeared out of nowhere and the background changes into Saudi Arabian desert. Hamara: THIS IS THE WORST WISHMARE! Papyrus: XQGBQH, FDQ BRX EH IULHQGV? (UNDYNE, CAN YOU BE FRIENDS?) Hamara: I just can't de- (Hamara keeps burping to make bubbles) Izzy: No, my studio is falling aparrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… (She turns into a snake monster) Story: Now the director and the three students can't stop undoing wish things which is kinda crazyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- (The entire game freezes) Flowey: OH, CAN SOMEONE TURN THIS ENTIRE CRAZY AMUSEMENT RIDE OFF?! (transmission interrupted) (Commercial Break: Baby Anais from The Amazing World of Gumball) Gumball and Darwin: It's Baby Anais, the living baby doll! Gumball: spoken She likes to eat her cookies! Gumball and Darwin: It's Baby Anais, the living baby doll! Darwin: spoken She likes to drink milk! She's really drinking it! spits out milk at Darwin Gumball '''and '''Darwin: It's Baby Anais, the living bab-'' ''off, Anais slaps Gumball's head Gumball: spoken OW! Darwin: Oh forget it, man. Let's try something else. Gumball: No, no, no! This gave me an idea! (Commercial Break: The Anaihilator from The Amazing World of Gumball) Gumball and Darwin: It's the Anaihilator! Gumball: With realistic kung-fu karate chop action! She can break anything with her tiny hand! Gumball: Nothing can resist her! Cars! Trees! Bricks! Houses! Her own face! Gumball and Darwin: It's the Anaihilator! Gumball '''and '''Darwin: (explosions) Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, Commercial Break! (connection re-established) (continuing transmission) Take Rerun Director: And...ACTION! Papyrus: DO YOU HAVE A WISH? Izzy: NO! Papyrus: OKAY. The three students continues walking. Undyne's Spear Attack 1 Izzy: The tiny raft floats off when I step on it, carrying me across a wide, dark gap. Bethany: I have a bad feeling... Hamara: She's back! Undyne appears from the shadows between the large pillars. Hamara: As I run, Undyne generates spears out of thin air, hurling them at me three at a ti- Hamara accidently slipped off and forgot to tie her shoelaces. One spear attacked Hamara in the eye making her scream in pain. Director: CUT! '''Send Hamara into the optician! ''Telescope Sans'' Izzy: Wow, that crystal cheese over there was like a tasty dinner! Hamara: But it stuck into the ta- Izzy phone rang. Izzy: Hello? Papyrus: HUH? MY BROTHER? OF COURSE HE HAS A TELESCOPE. Papyrus: SANS LOVES OUTER SPACEY SCI-FI STUFF. Sans: i'm thinking about getting into the telephone business. Sans: it's normally 50000G to use this premium telescope... '''(bursts into laughter) Director: CUT! Hamara: Something seems to be wrong with this telescope... Hamara: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! Onionsan Encounter Izzy: Who is it? Hamara: ...Onion? Onionsan: Hey... there... Noticed you where... Here... Onionsan: I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear! Onionsan: You're visiting The Dew Falls, huh! It's great to be here, huh! Bethany: Onionsan follows me as I walk. Onionsan: Yeah! Me too! Say hello to my little disguise... Onionsans: onion-sans! Director: CUT! Statue Umbrella Thing Izzy: In the next room over, a strange object stands with rain trickling down on it. Bethany: It's...just a statue. Papyrus: A MYSTERIOUS STATUE EH? Hamara: Mysterious, indeed. I continue on. Papyrus: ALWAYS CARRY AN UMBRELLA IN CASE IT RAINS! Papyrus: YOU KNOW. JUST KEEP A FEW IN YOUR POCKETS. Papyrus: NOTHING LIKE A HOT BUCKET OF 'BRELLAS... Hamara: Should I take an umbrella? Izzy: Yes. Hamara: I take an umbrella... then head back! Bethany: Put an umbrella on the statue? Izzy: Yes! Inside the statue, guess which music plays from inside the statue? That's right! It was the Pearl Rap from Mkatwood. Director: CUT! Walking in the rain with Monster Kid '' Take 1 Izzy: I continue east. Hamara: So that's why they had a bucket of umbrellas here. Monster Kid: Yo, you got an umbrella? Izzy: No. Director: CUT! What the heck was that? Izzy: Sorry, I couldn't resist! Take 2 Monster Kid: Yo, you got an umbrella? Izzy: Yes. Monster Kid: Awesome, Let's we go amigo! Director: CUT! That's Tibby's quote! Tibby (from Rhythm Heaven/Paradise Megamix): Yeah, you stole my quote! I am so angry because of stealing other quotes! For now, Tibby punches the director and Monster Kid over and over. Izzy sat down, ate popcorn and watched the show. Take 3 Monster Kid: Yo, you got an umbrella? Izzy: Yes. Monster Kid: Awesome, let's go! Bethany: The kid starts to follow me. Monster Kid: Man, Undyne is soooooooo cool. Monster Kid: She beats up the good guys and NEVER loses. Director: CUT! IT'S BAD GUYS! Monster Kid: Oh, shut up! I can say what beating good guys were! the director Take 4 Monster Kid: She beats up the bad guys and NEVER loses. Monster Kid: If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night... Monster Kid: ...knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha. Monster Kid: So, one time. Monster Kid: We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. Monster Kid: The king - we had to call him "Mrs. Dreemurr" - volunteered to donate his own flowers. Director: CUT! Monster Kid, that was the wrong line! It's "MR. DREEMURR!" Asgore: WHY DID YOU CALL ME "MRS. DREEMURR?" Director: Uh-oh. Take 5 Monster Kid: The king - we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr" - volunterred to donate his own flowers. Monster Kid: YO! How COOL would it be if ALPHYS came to school!? Alphys: Hey, I heard that you know! Director: CUT! Alphys, you don't appear until Chapter 6! Alphys: How dare you, say about appearing! I can appear any chapters whatever you want! attacks the director with a golf club Director: OWW! Take 6 ''WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD Monster Kid: YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? Monster Kid: She could kill every teachers in the world! Director: CUT! That is not the nicest thing to say about 'killing teachers.' Monster Kid: Yeah, director. You try calling a doctor just like your Mom said. Director: I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOUR SOUL AND SEND YOU INTO THE LAVA PIT! By now, he rips the body of Monster Kid but it was just a fake plushie. Director: What the? Real Monster Kid: You just ripped your plushie. I am going to call the police if you don't shut up. Take 7 Monster Kid: She could beat up ALL the teachers!! Monster Kid: Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... Monster Kid: She's too cool to ever kill an innocent student! Director CUT! MONSTER KID! Take 8 Monster Kid: She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person! Izzy: We walk in silence for a while. Monster Kid: Hey, what's that? A castle in the front of the island? Monster Kid: I'll blow this castle up! Director: NOOOO!!! But it was too late. Monster Kid throws the large missile on the castle which makes the castle explode into pieces. Director: CUT! Take 9 Izzy: We walk in silence for a while. Monster Kid: Yo, this ledge is way too steep... Monster Kid: Hmm.... Monster Kid: Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right...? Monster Kid: Put down your umbrella and climb on my shoulders. When the three students climb onto Monster Kid's shoulders, Bethany accidently squashed Monster Kid. Bethany: It was an accident! Director: CUT! That is the final TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! Undyne's Spear Attack 2 Izzy: I continue onto the bridge again. Hamara: I have a bad feeling about this. Bethany: Huh? Each blue spot telegraphs a spear shooting up from the ground. Undyne appears again from underneath the bridges. Hamara: RUN! Bethany: This is my second time fleeing in terror from Undyne! Hamara: If one hits me, I have to do the same battle as with the last chase scene. At one time, a huge spear attacks Hamara making her scream in pain! Director: CUT! Send Hamara into the hospital! Meanwhile... Bethany: I run for as long as I can, but... Undyne arrives from the end of the bridge and uses the spear to chop the bridge down. Izzy & Bethany: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... The two students fell off into the large water area and heard a mysterious voice. ???: It sounds like it came from over here... ???: Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... ???: Are you okay? ???: Here, get up... ???: Izzy and Bethany, huh? ???: That's a nice name. ???: My name is... Izzy and Bethany woke up from the flower beds. Hamara: ASRIEL DREEMURR! Director: CUT! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING HIS NAME? IT'S TOO PRIVACY! Dummy Encounter NOTE: 'A little violence Take 1 Bethany: Wherever I am, I'm surrounded by garbage. Hamara: I look through some garbage. Izzy ran into the unused dummy and the dummy quickly slammed on her, knocking her over. Director: Cut! Take 2 Izzy ran into the unused dummy and the dummy slammed on her leg, making her scream in pain. Director: CUT! Send Izzy into the hospital! Take 3 Izzy ran into the unused dummy and holds it but Izzy's eyes bulge at the dummy and she gasps. Izzy: Dummy? (x7) Izzy is having another hallucination, we see a recursive effect of her inside the dummy's eye while holding the same dummy, and so on. This repeats six more times, before zooming into Izzy's eye quickly until the screen is black. A trail of socks in neon lights spiral by, followed by a giant pair of them slaming down. Zoom out slowly to reveal Izzy as they chase her. One sock kicks her, sending her rolling towards a bat, which hits her. She flies into a wall of bats, which change into a mean troll with bat wings and a hat, and is holding a bat. He growls, and Izzy runs off really scared. (''Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, what's in the dummy? Might be your clothes or big computer or a brand new pair of socks to wear, Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, what-) Izzy runs across a row of dummies, which open releasing a huge piles of hats and bats, both animal and object. One of them becomes a wave which submerges Izzy. She tries to swim away, but the wave she's on is being devoured by another dummy, which happens to be a monster. Point of view shot from Izzy of the dummy as it growls. Cut to an extreme close-up of Izzy and zoom in on her eyes as she screams; shift back to a view of the dummy monster as it swallows the wave with Izzy in tow. (Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy,) ''(x8) Snap back to reality. Izzy wakes up and screams, then hyperventilates. Director: '''CUT, CUT, CUT, CUT! '''WHY THE HELMET DID YOU RUN OUT, IZZY? Izzy: It's absolutely scary in here! Hamara: What's with the dummy being a box? Bethany: Is it ''Wander Over Yonder? Take 4 Izzy ran into the unused dummy and the dummy itself deflates. Izzy: Hey, I was trying to stop them! Director: '''CUT! THE DUMMY SUPPOSE TO BE A REAL TRICK WHEN IT DEFLATES. Take 5 Izzy ran into the unused dummy and Izzy accidently slipped on the unused dummy making her scream very loud that most of the cave stalagmites fall. Director: CUT! The fake wooden image of the unused dummy fell off, revealing the large red door with an 'Emergency Exit' sign on the top. Director: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Take 6 Izzy ran into the unused dummy and when she touches it, a large springboard appear from the water launching Izzy into the air, and landed onto the Mousetrap Factory ''from '''Skatoony'! Director: CUT! A Mad Dummy appears! Izzy ran into the unused dummy and when she touches it, the dummy was alive and it was possessed by a ghost! Mad Dummy: Hahaha... Too intimidated to fight me, huh!? Mad Dummy: I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. Mad Dummy: My cousin used to live inside a dummy, too. Until... Mad Dummy: YOU CAME ALONG! Mad Dummy: Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! Mad Dummy: I'll scare your soul out of your body! Mad Dummy: Soon, it will be my Undyne's favourite food! Undyne (in normal clothes): I'm right here! Director: CUT! Undyne, your appearance is in Chapter 6! Undyne: How dare you say about me! (fires a spear on the director's face) Mad Dummy Battle 1 The battle HUD changes to brown and the battle system is full of cotton and garbages. Izzy: Uh-oh, Mad Dummy blocks the way! Hamara: It's a good thing I wasn't planning on making any physical attacks. Mad Dummy: Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL! The dummies fire magic cotton on the Mad Dummy. Mad Dummy: OWWW, you DUMMIES!! Mad Dummy: Watch where you're aiming your MAGIC attacks! Mad Dummy: Hey! You! Forget I said anything about KILLING YOUR FRIENDS! Director: CUT! Mad Dummy: You, shut up! Dummy wallops the director Bethany: I thought the Mad Dummy does not have hands. Mad Dummy Battle 2 Hamara: Meanwhile, it keeps rambling about its master plan to steal my soul and have a fun time. Mad Dummy: Huh? Yeah, I guess that'll avenge his cousin. Bethany: It's getting cotton all over the dialogue box. Hamara: After a while, it starts launching waves of dummies... Hamara: ...and three and five to go, CLODA! Director: HEY! That is not the nicest thing to say! Mad Dummy's minions: Time for spikies! Dummy's minions throws tiny spike balls on the director Mad Dummy Battle 3 Mad Dummy: HEY GUYS! Lots of Mad Dummy's minions arrived. Mad Dummy: Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? Mad Dummy: Well... Mad Dummy: FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED! Mad Dummy: Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Mad Dummy sneezes on the three students and they all covered in snot slime. Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP! Mad Dummy: OK! Bots uses a magic missile on the director's camera Director: Why me? Mad Dummy's Final Attack Mad Dummy: (N... no way!) Mad Dummy: (These guys are even WORSE than the other guys!) Mad Dummy: Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES!! Mad Dummy: I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!! Mad Dummy: I'VE GOT KNIVES!!! Mad Dummy throws a knife on the raw chicken. Director: CUT! Mad Dummy: What do you mean "cut?" Mad Dummy: I know just the thing. I know just the thing! I KNOW JUST THE THING!! Mad Dummy: GLYDE, HELP ME THROW THE DIRECTOR INTO THE AIR! Glyde: Yes, Mad Dummy! By now, Glyde wallops the director and throws him of The Dew Falls dump and into the Leftover School Dinners Dump''' from ''Skatoony. Izzy: Wow. Mad Dummy: I will never throw knives again. For now, Mad Dummy transforms into a nicer self called Glad Dummy. Glad Dummy: Here are your sweets, little travellers. Bethany: WHAT IS GOING ON, HERE?! Glyde and Glad Dummy leaves the dump and Napstablook arrives. '''''Napstablook Returns! Napstablook: ...sorry, i interrupted you, didn't I? Napstablook: as soon as i came over, your friend immediately left... Napstablook: oh no... you guys looked like you were having fun... Napstablook: oh no... i just wanted to say... (Napstablook bursts into laughter) Director: CUT! End of Part 4 Next chapter will be my favourite character from the sequel! Can you guess who she is? Izzy: Ooooh... Bethany: Whoever it is, it MUST be good! ???: You'll see... By the way, guess who that voice is! It's someone who's mentioned in the next chapter! Hamara: Read and Review! Mad Dummy: Or else you get cottoned. Or else you get cottoned! OR ELSE YOU GET COTTONED!! MU-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Next Chapter: Tripatale Chapter 5: Undyne Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Not Related to Almandine 2018 Category:Tripatale: Bloopers! Category:Fanfictions